Los siete años de Severus Snape
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Severus Snape llevaba enseñando en Hogwarts muchos años. Pero aquel iba a ser el primer año de muchos en los que las cosas iban a cambiar en Hogwarts. Lo sabía, porque ese año entraba Harry Potter. Fic dedicado a Alan Rickman.
1. 1991

**N/A:** Hoy ha sido un día triste para mi. La muerte de Alan Rickman me ha sentado como un jarro de agua fría, no me lo esperaba y no lo he visto venir. Supongo que le alegraría saber que ha habido mucha gente que ha dicho de él cosas maravillosas. Yo no le conocí (¡ojalá!) y no puedo decir nada de él porque no sería cierto. Pero lo que si puedo hacer es hablar sobre uno de sus mejores personajes, uno que difícilmente olvidaré y que conozco tan bien como mi propio nombre. Por lo que este fic se lo dedico a él, a A lan Rickam.

 **Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que este maravilloso personaje fue creado por JK Rowling.

* * *

Está sentado en la mesa de profesores con esa mirada seria que ha hecho llorar a más de un alumno en los últimos años. No habla mucho y las pocas veces que lo hace está atento a las grandes puertas que se abrirán en cualquier comento con Minerva a la cabeza, como todos los años.

Aunque este año, 1991, va a ser diferente. Lo sabe, lo sabe desde hace mucho. Por mucho que diga Dumbledore que no va a ser tan distinto como se piensa lo va a ser. Ya que hasta ahora ha podido contenerse, no pensar en ella más de la cuenta. Pero a partir de ese día tendrá que ver, enseñar y vigilar a su hijo. Ese año Harry James Potter Evans llegará a Hogwarts. Estará en la mesa de los leones, como sus padres. Y seguramente será igual de malcriado, mimado, adorado por sus profesores, ligón y presumido que su padre.

Las puertas se abren y entran los niños de primero. Algunos más seguros (como Draco Malfoy, al que no le cuesta nada reconocer gracias a la forma altanera que tiene de andar desde hace unos meses y su pelo increíblemente rubio), otros un poco más asustados y tímidos. Y otras asombrados al ver la gran sala en la que desayunarán, comerán y cenaran durante los próximos siete años.

Y por fin, Minerva le llama. Y es como él pensaba: una copia exacta de su padre. Un poco más bajito si eso, y bastante más delgado. Aunque no puede evitar pensar en Lily, en lo asustada que estaba en ese momento cuando no quería separarse de él. Cuando todavía eran inseparables.

-¡Gryffindor!-exclama el sombrero seleccionador.

Lo sabía, no podía acabar en otra parte.

* * *

Severus está sentado en su despacho mirando papeles. Como todos los años por esas fechas es hora de tirar papeles viejos que ha usado ese año y dejarlo todo listo para cuando vuelva en septiembre. No quiere empezar el curso con una montaña de papeles que tirar.

Fuera están los alumnos de Hogwarts con sus baúles esperando las carrozas que les llevarán a la estación para volver a Londres. Sabe que Potter está ahí con Weasley y Granger. Los tres niños que más problemas le han dado desde que conoció a los merodeadores. Tres niños más curiosos de la cuenta que no han hecho más que traerle dolores de cabeza, y quitarle horas de sueño.

Sin contar con que el chico es un auténtico negado para las pociones. Nada que ver con su madre. Como bien demuestra el papel que tiene en sus manos. El primer examen de Potter, un auténtico desastre. Aunque al final ha aprobado, sin duda ayudado por Granger-menos mal que todavía queda alguien medio inteligente en la casa de los cabezotas-pero todavía dista mucho de estar a la altura de las notas de su madre. Incluso de las de su padre, que por mucho que fuera un chulo, sacaba notas algo mejores que las que tiene su hijo en la actualidad. Se queda mirando en papel un largo rato, viendo los trazos del niño y cómo son más parecidos a los de su madre que a los de su padre. Por mucho que digan de él que se parece a él, Potter tiene mucho más de su madre de lo que se piensan. Incluso hace el rabo de la a como el que hizo Petunia en esa carta que le mandó a Dumbledore hace ya tantos años pidiéndole ir a Hogwarts también. La campana suena, y él sale de su ensimismamiento. Y la hoja con el examen se queda en el montón de papeles que no va a tirar.

Se levanta y mira como los alumnos corren para ser los primeros en coger el "carro mágico que no tira nadie porque es mágico". No le cuesta mucho distinguir una mata de pelo rubia, escoltado como parece que va a ser su costumbre por sus dos amigos/gorilas. Y no muy lejos de ellos, tres cabelleras: una pelirroja, una con un rizo imposible y una negra. Tres cabelleras que le van a dar los siete años más complicados de su vida, lo sabe.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hacen girarse. En el umbral está Dumbledore.

-En cuanto se marchen los alumnos empezará la reunión del profesorado.

-Gracias Dumbledore-Snape recoge los papeles que le quedan y rápidamente los pone en los montones correspondientes. Cuando termina ve que Dunbledore sigue ahí.-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Ha sido este año tan temible como te esperabas?

Severus sonríe internamente. Nunca conseguirá que admita en voz alta por segunda vez lo que piensa del chico.

-Potter va a acabar muy mal si sigue siendo tan curioso Dumbledore.

-Es como sus padres en su primer año. No te olvides de informarse si pasa algo este verano Severus.

-Descuide Dumbledore. Pasaré unos días en la casa de campo de los Malfoy.

-Hasta luego entonces-dice Dumbledore.

Severus no le contesta. Coge el montón de papeles que no necesita y los tira a la chimenea, luego coge la varita y con un gesto enciende un fuego que va quemando lentamente los papeles. Al mirar el fuego recuerda cuando Granger le quemó la capa porque pensaba que estaba hechizando a Potter en vez de ayudándole. Sin duda, tendrá que tener un ojo puesto en esos tres mocosos y no llegarán a la edad adulta de la cantidad de líos en los que presiente que van a meterse. Aunque por supuesto, ninguno sabrá que ha sido él el que les ha ayudado. Y mucho menos Potter.

* * *

Gracias Alan por hacer de este personaje uno de los mejores de la saga. R.I.P.


	2. 1992

**N/A:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese primer capítulo, pero no me he olvidado de este fic. Para nada, en absoluto. Y como hoy cumplo años, cojo la idea de _Mai Kusakabe,_ y actualizo mis fics. No todos los que me gustaría porque me he organizado fatal y me ha pillado el toro. Pero sí algunos de los que más me gustan.

 **Disclaimer:** Sigo buscando ese disclaimer divertido y original que diga que todo esto de de JK Rowling.

* * *

1 de Semptiembre de 1992. Como todos los años por esas fechas y a esa hora la Sala Común se empieza a llenar de alumnos. Todos se ponen al día a base de gritos, aunque también hay abrazos y momentos azucarados entre parejas que prefiere no mirar.

La muchedumbre empieza a ser insoportable. Flich se estresa, McGonagall grita pidiendo silencio y Dumbledore ríe. Hagrid rompe algo y Sprout va dejando un rastro de barro y mugre allá por donde pisa. Una años más en Hogwarts. Por suerte él ya ha aprendido que lo mejor es sentarse, servirse una copa y esperar a la cena, para luego irse a la cama y estar lo más descansado posible para intentar enseñar algo a alguien durante los próximos nueve meses.

Con cuidado de no ser visto por sus compañeros, que últimamente les da por ser unos cotillas, observa a la gente de la sala.

No tarda mucho encontrarse con la rubia cabella de Draco, acompañado de los que él mismo llama, sus secuaces. Y cuando cruzan las miradas, el rubio asiente con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Severus controla sus ganas de rodar los ojos. El niño es igual que su padre, en lo que a la arrogancia se refiere. Aunque es normal, habiendo sido criado por sus padres. Y pensando que no pasa nada por mirar por encima del hombro a todo el que le rodea.

Por suerte aún tiene algo de respeto por el profesora, y él mismo. En el fondo Draco es un buen chico…aunque después de que haya pasado por ese período llamado adolescencia no está tan seguro de cómo será Draco.

Sigue observando la sala y tampoco tarda mucho en distinguir una cabellera morena y más alborotada que el curso anterior, si cabe. Sabelotodo Granger, como ha empezado a llamarla Draco ese verano. Está en la mesa de los leones, con dos sitios libres y mirando a un lado y otro constantemente.

Severus también busca por la sala. Las cabelleras pelirrojas de los Weasleys resaltan como fuegos en movimiento. El único que merece la pena, los alborotadores y…el amigo de los alborotadores. Fred o George, aún después de tanto tiempo no sabe cuál de los dos es cuál, se acerca a donde está Granger y le dice algo. La chica pone cara de preocupación y se levanta y mira por la puerta. El otro gemelo, George o Fred, le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice algo con una sonrisa.

Granger se vuelve a sentar sin quitarse de encima esa cara de preocupación. Y Severus no tarda mucho en entender la razón. Potter y Weasley junior no están por ninguna parte.

Cruza una breve rápida mirada con Dumbledore y el asiente sonriendo. Severus solo asiente y se levanta con disimulo de la mesa. Luego se marcha sin que nadie note mucho su ausencia.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, cuando la ceremonia de selección ya había empezado y se podía escuchar a McGonagall decir los nombres, escucha un gran estruendo procedente del patio. Varios gritos después y ramas de un árbol defendiéndose con furia de sus agresores. Le llegan los sonidos de unos pasos andando con cautela.

Weasley junior y Potter, haciendo su gran entrada en un coche y, para colmo de males, estrellándolo contra el Sauce Boxeador. Ya puede oír el ruido de los puntos perdidos antes incluso de que empiece el curso. McGonagall va a echar humo por las orejas.

Con cuidado de no ser visto por los jóvenes, decide seguirles antes de dejarles caer una buena bronca por destrozo de propiedad de la escuela, retraso en la cena, vestimenta errónea y alguna otra cosa más que se le puede ir ocurriendo por el camino.

Camina sin hacer ruido detrás de los jóvenes, sin que éstos se percaten siquiera de que están siendo seguidos. Menudos reflejos que tiene el buscador más joven del siglo…

A los pocos segundos está detrás de los chicos, que observan escondidos lo que ocurre en la Sala Común.

-Espera…-dijo Potter en un susurro.-Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores, ¿dónde está Snape?

Ah. Por fin empezaban a pensar como niños con algo en la cabeza a parte de pájaros. ¿Cuánto tardarían percatarse del lío en el que estaban metidos?

-¡A lo mejor está enfermo!-dijo Weasley con un tono de voz…¿esperanzado?

-¡Quizá se haya ido!-exclamó Potter con un tono parecido.-Porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿Cómo? ¿Pero que se creía Potter que estaba diciendo? Una cosa era que todos supieran que ansiaba un puesto que Dumbledore no le concedía por lo que él suponía que fue su conexión con Voldemort hacía muchos años, pero que lo comentaran los alumnos como si tal cosa…

-O quizá los han echado-exclamó Weasley dando rienda suelta a su imaginación con entusiasmo.-Como todo el mundo le odia…

Se acabó. Se iban a enterar de lo que era bueno ese par de niños que se creían demasiado solo por haber peleado contra un perro de tres cabezas y llegado estampándose contra un árbol hacía solo unos minutos.

-O tal vez-dijo con voz glaciar. Rió internamente al ver cómo ambos niños pegaban un brinco del susto.-Quiera averiguar por qué no habéis llegados vosotros dos en el tren escolar.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando ambos chicos se giraron despacio, como no queriendo confirmar sus temores, y supieron por fin, que se habían metido en un buen lio.

-Seguidme-les dijo mientras pensaba en el posible castigo para ambos camino de su despacho en las mazmorras. La expulsión sonaba muy bien.

* * *

¿Y bien? Yo me morí de la risa cuando hace poco me leí el segundo libro con esta escena. Me imagino su cara de Te-vas-a-enterar-Potter y...que bueno.


	3. 1993

**N/A:** ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? _*se asoma con cuidado, una pelusa del tamaño de una quaffle pasa a modo de respuesta, suspira, sacude la cabeza, coge el micrófono y se prepara para hablar*_ Vale, pues aquí estoy. Hoy hace 10 años que cree este perfil (que empezara a escribir se dio más tarde por otra serie de circunstancias) y bueno, el caso es que caí en la cuenta hace un mes y me dije que tenía que hacer algo para conmemorarlo. Así que me puse a escribir para actualizar todos mis fics. Sí, to-dos. Incluso los que hace años que no toco (a esos sí que les he tenido que meter mano). Y bueno, pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Lo cierto es que me lo paso bomba escribiendo sobre Snape jejeje. Espero que os guste, y una vez más, siento la tardanza. Ah, si queréis saber cada cuánto voy a publicar el resto de capítulos, mirad en mi perfil, ahí está todo explicado.

 **Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando este disclaimer divertido y original que diga en una frase que no soy Jotaká.

* * *

Como todos los años desde que empezó a enseñar en Hogwarts Severus Snape sale del despacho de Dumbledore enfadado por no haber conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. No sabe qué tiene que hacer o cómo decir que ya no está para nada aliado con Voldemort, todos los años Dumbledore rechazaba su propuesta de una forma elegante pero firme. Y él sale del despacho tras una despedida fría. Ambos saben que Severus está enfadado, luego pasan las semanas, empieza el curso, ellos hacen como que la conversación no ha tenido lugar (Dumbledore puede volverse un auténtico incordio cuando se lo propone si Severus insiste sobre el tema a lo largo del curso), se acaba el curso y cuando quedan unas semanas para que empiece el nuevo curso Severus le vuelve a hacer la pregunta. Pero ese año ni se molesta en ocultar su enfado, ya que no solo no ha conseguido el puesto sino que además se lo han dado a nada más y nada menos que a Remus Lupin.

El único del grupo de los merodeadores que sigue con vida. El único que conoce su trágica vida estudiantil, ya que habían sido sus amigos los que se habían encargado de no dejarle en paz durante los años que estudió en Hogwarts. A parte de ser uno de los partícipes en una broma en la que casi se muere. Al parecer Lupin no consigue encontrar un buen trabajo debido a su condición de licántropo. ¿Y a él que más le da? Primero se lleva a su mejor amiga de la infancia (y amor de su vida años más tarde), luego participa en una broma para matarle que por suerte no salió como se planeó ya que él vivió para verlo (aunque ha tenido que guardar el secreto desde entonces), y ahora le quita el puesto de trabajo que desea desde hace años. Y Dumbledore, no contento con eso, le ha pedido que le haga la poción _matalobos_ ya que es el mejor para realizarla.

Así que no, este año no se va a molestar en salir del despacho de Dumbledore de forma fría, esta vez cierra la puerta de un portazo como un niño pequeño, haciendo saber que está muy enfadado.

El resto del profesorado va llegando a lo largo de las siguientes semanas. Severus saluda de forma cordial, pero fría y distante y ellos, imaginando el origen de su mal humor, no le molestan más de lo necesario. Hasta que llega el día de la reunión anual del principio de curso. A Dumbledore le gusta hablar con sus profesores antes de que empiece el curso-para dar las noticias pertinentes, entre las que se encuentra el nombre del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y dar alguna que otra noticia que afectara a Hogwarts- y al finalizar el curso-para saber si ha habido algún problema en concreto, quejas, despidos o profesores que se jubilan, como había anunciado el viejo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas el pasado junio.

-Este año va a ser un año con muchas noticias. Aunque me temo que no todas son buenas-comienza Dumbledore.-Imagino que todos sabréis de la extraordinaria hazaña del Sirius Black de este verano-hay un asentimiento general.-Después de mucho discutirlo con Cornelius al final he tenido que acabar cediendo a su petición de poner a Dementores patrullando la escuela.

El silencio se instala en la sala. La mayoría, como Severus, se sorprende de que Dumbledore haya cedido a tal petición. Hay pocas cosas que Dumbledore odia y demuestre abiertamente pero los Dementores es una de ellas.

-Pero Albus, ¡no puedes permitirlo!

-Me temo que no tengo elección Minerva. Cornelius está muy preocupado porque Black decida venir aquí a por Harry.

Como no. Seguridad extra para el alumno que decide escaparse por las noches a buscar la piedra filosofal o en busca de acromántulas. Y de paso, a poner en riesgo al resto de personas que viven en Hogwarts. Ya no solo se trata de la seguridad de los alumnos, los profesores también pueden salir mal parados.

-Aunque he conseguido que no entren dentro de Hogwarts y simplemente patrullen por los terrenos-continua el director.-En cuanto encuentren a Black o éste sea visto en algún lugar lejano a Hogwarts escribiré a Cornelius para que aleje a esas criaturas del colegio.

-Va a ser un año complicado-dice Sprout.-Y no sólo por Potter, hay muchos alumnos que salen por los terrenos de noche.

-Y algunos que querrán hacer alguna prueba de valor yendo a ver a los Dementores-añade Flitwick con una vocecilla chillona.

-Confío en que los jefes de las casas hablen con los prefectos para que extremen la precaución este año-McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick y Snape asenten con la cabeza.-Bien en ese caso pasemos a temas menos desagradables. Como sabéis, el Profesor Kettleburn se jubiló el pasado año y tras mucho pensarlo he decidido que nadie mejor que Hagrid para ocupar su puesto.-Hay caras de sorpresas, pero en seguida muchos de los profesores felicitan a Hagrid, que está sentado al final de la mesa, rojo como un tomate e intentando esconderse, cosa que obviamente no consigue.-También quería anunciar que a petición de Minerva la señorita Hermione Granger, que este año estudia tercer curso, estará en posesión de un _giratiempos_.

-Es la única forma de que curse todas las asignaturas que ha solicitado. Es una muchacha con muchas ganas de aprender-dice McGonagall. El resto de profesores que la conocían asienten con la cabeza. Dumbledore sonré.

-Y también he encontrado sustituto para el profesor Lockhart, que sigue recuperándose de su problema de pérdida de memoria en San Mungo-no hay caras de pena, todos habían sufrido al profesor Lockhart el año anterior y había sido un alivio que hubiese perdido la memoria. Severus estuvo tentando a ponerle una nota algo más alta a Weasley junior por el favor que le había hecho y todo, aunque al final se fue a su casa con un aprobado por los pelos.-Este año la asignatura la dará un antiguo alumno de la misma promoción que Severus, Remus Lupin. Lamentablemente el profesor Lupin no se encuentra aquí, está dejando sus asuntos en orden antes de reunirse con nosotros y vendrá con los alumnos en el Expreso.

La mayoría de profesores asienten con la cabeza ante la noticia. No conocen a Lupin así que la elección de Dumbledore les parece la correcta. McGonagall sin embargo cruza una rápida mirada de preocupación con Severus para luego poner una mano encima de la de Dumbledore.

-Albus…

-Lo sé Minerva, ahora iba a ello-mira con atención a los profesores y éstos saben que va a dar una noticia importante.-El profesor Lupin fue mordido por el licántropo Fenrir Greyback cuando era muy pequeño. Puede que algunos no lo sepáis, pero el Sauce Boxeador se plantó el mismo año de su llegada para que pudiera transformarse en la Casa de los Gritos y no hiriera a nadie. Ya que no hubo incidentes a destacar en aquella época.-Mira a Severus en una muda advertencia.-No veo porqué no puede enseñar aquí. Severus ha aceptado preparar la poción _matalobos_ todos los meses para que no haya peligro alguno. Así que espero que le deis una calurosa bienvenida al joven cuando llegue.

Severus se cruza de brazos, resignado. Ignorando las miradas de compasión de algunos de sus colegas.

* * *

Severus llega al gran comedor con muy mala cara. No mira a nadie mientras hace el recorrido ni cuando se sienta, ni cuando se sirve el desayuno. Esta muy enfadado, el enfado del principio del curso no tiene nada que ver con el que tiene ahora. Ahora resultaba que no solo Lupin ha sido una víctima de la broma que casi le cuesta la vida, si no que Black es inocente también, un alma caritativa que había urdido un plan para atrapar a Quien-tu-sabes y le salió mal. _«Nadie lo lamenta más que yo Snape, si hubiera compartido mis sospechas James y Lily a lo mejor seguirían con vida»_ Le había dicho la noche anterior cuando había ido a verle para, no le da miedo reconocerlo, regodearse.

Pero no, Potter ha tenido que inmiscuirse. Otra vez. Se ha creído la patética historia de Black y le ha liberado. Por mucho que Dumbledore se haga el sueco, ¿quién si no podría haberlo hecho? Potter y Granger con el _giratiempo_ que McGonagall le dio a la chica al principio del curso. Pero como no tiene pruebas-y Dumbledore al parecer se ha tragado también la historia y les protege-no ha podido hacer nada. Pero lo peor era que se ha quedado sin la Orden de Merlín. Malditos Potter, Lupin y Black, dan igual los años que pasen y lo mucho que él se sacrifique, esos nombres le siguen atormentando y dando al traste con sus planes. Cuando quiere darse cuenta ya está de pie, chocando el cuchillo con el que ha estado cortando el bacon contra el vaso de su zumo de calabaza.

-Me gustaría anunciar algo a los alumnos de mi casa-se hace el silencio entre los de su casa, el resto le ignora como siempre suelen hacer cuando él habla con sus alumnos.-Me gustaría despedir como se merece al que ha sido Capitán de nuestro equipo de Quidditch, Marcus Flint. Espero que consigas esas prácticas en el equipo profesional que tanto deseabas. Y siempre serás bienvenido aquí a machacar con uno de tus entrenamientos al equipo de Slytherin.

Los vítores no se hacen esperar. Marcus levanta su vaso de zumo en dirección a su profesor. No ha ganado la Copa, pero se va con la cabeza alta a jugar en un equipo profesional. Snape sonríe y aguarda de pie a que se haga el silencio de nuevo.

-Ah, he escuchado que algunos alumnos han sido traviesos esta noche, saliendo del castillo cuando el director lo prohibió expresamente debido a las patrullas de los Dementores. He de decir que me siento francamente decepcionado con mis alumnos, aunque también aliviado ya que esta noche además de los Dementores había un asesino y un hombre lobo suelto por los terrenos-se hace el silencio, esta vez en toda la sala común.-Pero afortunadamente toda ha terminado bien. Los alumnos traviesos están sin muchas magulladuras y el profesor Lupin no mordió a nadie.

Levanta la copa de zumo y se lo termina de un trago, ignorando las miradas de todos los tipos y colores que se dirijen hacia su persona por lo que acaba de decir.

* * *

¿Y bien? Os dejo que me echéis la bronca a modo de review si queréis xD espero que os haya gustado. Siempre me pregunté como a Snape se le "escapa" que Lupin es un hombre lobo y bueno, ¿porqué no pudo haber sido así?


End file.
